The present invention relates to a recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system used at the time of performing a financial transaction in a financial institute such as a bank, a securities company and the like.
FIG. 11 is a block diagram roughly showing the composition of a recording control apparatus in a conventional dealing talk system.
As shown in FIG. 11, a recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system has a dealing talk terminal unit (DB) 11, an analog office line 12, a line control unit (LCU) 13 for controlling connection of the dealing talk terminal unit 11 and the analog office line 12, and a talk recording unit 15 which is connected through a recording dedicated line 14 to the dealing talk terminal unit 11 and records a talk content of the dealing talk terminal unit 11.
Said line control unit (LCU) 13 has a digital line circuit (DBDLIN) 16 for controlling connection of the dealing talk terminal unit 11, a central office line trunk (COT) 17 to be connected with an analog office line 12, and a speech path switch (TSW) 18 for switching and connecting these digital line circuits 16 and central office trunk 17.
Now, when a dealer is kept in a talking state by an originating call or incoming call through a general switching line such as an analog office line 12, a talk recording unit 15 connected with the dealing talk terminal unit 11 is always in a recording state, or starts or stops recording a talk by detecting the talking voice to record the content of the talk.
Moreover, in order that a dealer may listen to a recorded content, the dealer has to move to a place where the talk recording unit 15 is installed and listen to a desired content by manual operation.
As described above, up to now, in order that a dealer may listen to a recorded content, the dealer needs to move to a place where the talk recording unit 15 is installed and operate it. Due to this, there is a disadvantage that it takes a long time for a dealer to move to a place where a talk recording unit 15 is installed and the working efficiency of the dealer is degraded since the dealer cannot work at its dealing talk terminal unit 11 at the time of listening to a recorded content.
The present invention has been performed in order to solve such an existing problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system, said recording control apparatus making it possible for a dealer to listen to a content recorded in a talk recording unit.
A recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system according to claim 1 of the present invention is provided with a line control unit for accommodating and connecting a plurality of trunk circuits and a plurality of line circuits to be connected to telephone lines, a dealing talk terminal unit connected with a line circuit, a talk recording unit which is connected with a trunk circuit and records a talk content of a dealing talk terminal unit, an information processing unit for managing talking control information from a dealing talk terminal unit, and a network server which controls the talk recording unit on the basis of the talking control information from the information processing unit and provides a talk content recorded in this talk recording unit through a telephone line to a dealing talk terminal.
Accordingly, since a recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system as defined in claim 1 of the invention allows a dealer having a dealing talk terminal unit at its own seat to remote operate a talk recording unit from its dealing talk terminal unit as it is at its own seat without moving to a place where the talk recording unit is installed and to listen to a talk content recorded in the talk recording unit at the dealing talk terminal side according to this remote operation, it can greatly improve the working efficiency of a dealer at the time of listening to a content recorded in this talk recording unit.
And a recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system according to claim 2 of the invention is a recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system as defined in claim 1 in which said talk recording unit has a channel for recording a talk content, said channel corresponding to a dealing talk terminal unit accommodated by a line control unit in a one-to-one correspondence, and said network server controls the talk recording unit on the basis of talking control information containing channel information from said information processing unit, selects a channel in said talk recording unit on the basis of the channel information contained in this talking control information, and provides a talk content recorded in this channel through a telephone line to the dealing talk terminal unit.
Accordingly, since a recording control apparatus in a dealing talk system as defined in claim 2 of the invention provides a channel corresponding to each dealing talk terminal unit in a one-to-one correspondence and recording its talk content and makes talking control information contain channel information for identifying each channel of this talk recording unit, in addition to the effect of the recording control apparatus according to claim 1, it makes it possible for a dealer to listen to a talk content of each dealing talk terminal unit by remote operation.